A new member of the Black Order
by MaruCryingShadowBear
Summary: Rated T for Yu-chan and my OC's language. In later chapters there'll be self harm, depression and one mention of sexual harassment. Later on other OC's will be introduced. pairings later on will include Lavi x Allen, OC x Miranda ( yes, both gay and lesbian pairings, don't like don't read) OC x Kanda (potentially the only straight pairing in here). There will only be fluff though.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda was walking back from training. It was approximately 5:30 a.m. and very few members of the order were awake yet. As he passed the office, Komui saw him.

"Oh hello Kanda. Perfect timing, I have a favor to ask of-"

"No."

"Too bad, you're doing it anyway." Komui countered.

"Che. Fine, what is it?" Kanda grumbled.

"We have a new exorcist arriving today. I want you to wait at the entrance to make sure she arrives."

"Won't she be arriving with one of the generals?" Kanda questioned.

"No, she found out she was an exorcist on her own, as well as found her innocence herself. She hasn't really trained herself but she knows how to use her innocence really well so she'll need minimal training. One of our finders found her and told her about the order and she decided to come here."

"Fine. I'll go wait at the entrance." Kanda huffed, turning and heading for the door to the order. As he walked up to the door, he heard the statue out front talking to someone.

'Right on time. Great. Now I can go get soba. I'm starting to get hungry and I want to be done eating before the baka Usagi and the Moyashi get there.' He walked through the doors outside. When he got there, there was a girl around the age of 18, the same as him. She had short cut, wavy dark red hair that went just past her ear on one side, gradually getting shorter towards the back, while the other side had a buzz cut. She was approximately as tall as Kanda. Her eyes were greenish- bluish- gray. She had a white t-shirt- well, used to be white, it was covered in blood on the stomach area- and black pants. The thing that caught Kanda's attention first, however, were the cuts. Her arms were covered in them. The thing was, only half of them were new and profusely bleeding. The other half were just scars. She looked oddly familiar.

"What happened to you?" Kanda asked, shocked, forgetting his cold demeanor for a second.

"…Noah members… Attacked me… " She started in a slightly British accent, before collapsing.

As she collapsed Lavi rounded the corner. Seeing Kanda doing nothing, he ran over.

"What happened!?" He asked, panicked.

"She came here and collapsed."

"Well don't just stand there, help me carry her!"

"Che. Do you even know how heavy she is? Don't ask for help until you're sure you need it."

"Fine." Lavi muttered, picking her up and running to the infirmary. She was surprisingly light. He ran into the infirmary. The head nurse saw him and looked at him questioningly until she saw the panicked look on his face and the girl in his arms at which point she ran over.

"What happened to her?" She asked while taking her from him, carrying her over to one of the beds.

"I don't know! I just walked up to the front gate and saw her unconscious with Yu-chan and when I asked him what happened he said 'she came here and collapsed' so I carried her here." Lavi responded, slightly panicked.

"Alright, thank you. You can leave now."

"Will she be ok?"

"I'll contact you once I've gotten enough information to determine that."

"Ok, thank you." Lavi sighed, leaving. He didn't know why but there was something about the girl that made him want to protect her. As he left, Allen walked passed.

"Oh hi Lavi! What're you doing at the infirmary?" Allen inquired, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Hi Moyashi-chan! I was just dropping someone off there. She's a new exorcist. She arrived this morning with really bad wounds. What're you doing here?" Lavi responded.

"IT'S ALLEN, NOT MOYASHI! I just tripped and bloodied up my hand. Nothing much. Do you know what her name is? The new exorcist I mean?" Allen asked curiously.

"No. Yu-chan probably would though. He's the one who was sent to take her to Komui." Lavi replied. Just then the head nurse came back out.

"Hello Lavi. I finished looking at her. She has sustained a severe amount of blood loss, so we've given her blood supplements, and she got a concussion from collapsing on the concrete but other than that she should be fine. You can talk to her if you want, she's already waking up."

"Thank you." Lavi muttered as he walked past the nurse. The girl's stomach and arms were covered in bandages. When he walked in, she looked over in the direction of the footsteps.

"Hello! My name's Lavi, I heard you're the new exorcist. What's your name?"

"I'm Maru." She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Hey d'you know what happened after I collapsed?"

"Well when you collapsed Yu-chan didn't do anything and I had just rounded the corner so I picked you up and ran here to the infirmary." Lavi explained.

"Who's Yu?" Maru questioned. The name sounded strangely familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why.

"The guy that was sent to meet you at the entrance. Everybody else calls him Kanda, but I call him Yu-chan just to piss him off. It's really fun!" Lavi said happily.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I was wondering, about my injuries, approximately how long should it take for them to fully heal so I can get out of here?" Maru questioned, appearing unfazed by Lavi's hyperactive personality.

"I don't know. The nurse should though. Hey what's the form you're innocence takes?"

"A scythe is its main activated form, but there's also various blades it turns into and its non-activated form is a silver thick-banded ring. It hangs on a chain around my neck." Maru said. Just then Lenalee came in.

"Hello. You must be the new exorcist. I'm Lenalee. Onii-san just wanted to make sure you got here safel-" She started, but gasped when she saw all the bloody bandages.

"Oh my god what happened!? Kanda rarely gets mad enough to do something this violent to another exorcist!"

"It's ok, it wasn't Kanda. On my way here I ran into three of the Noah, that's all." Maru laughed. "Oh by the way, who's you're brother?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. Komui's my brother. I forgot you didn't know we're related. You did just get here after all. Sorry." Lenalee said embarrassedly. "Wait, what!? You ran into three of the Noah!? And you don't think it's a miracle you're alive!?" She half-yelled, confused.

"Well, yeah. I do consider myself lucky that I'm alive, but I am getting better, so I don't think it's that big of a deal anymore." Maru said calmly. "Why does my head feel like its splitting open?" She added, holding her head in her right hand.

"When you collapsed, Kanda didn't catch you so you fell on the concrete and got a concussion." Lavi supplied, sounding slightly resentful. Maru and Lenalee looked at him, surprised. They knew it was really weird for Lavi to use Kanda's last name rather than call him Yu-chan, Lenalee from past experience and Maru because he'd told her how he usually calls Kanda Yu-chan.

"Erm… Lavi are you feeling alright? You sounded uncharacteristically… pissed." Lenalee remarked.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine thanks!" Lavi said, immediately returning to his happy, hyper attitude. Maru raised one eyebrow.

"Well that was weird… Anyway I'm gonna go now so… Talk to you guys later! Nice to meet you both!" Maru said, standing up abruptly and walking out, tearing the bandages off her arms as she left. Lenalee and Lavi stared. The deep cuts that had been open and profusely bleeding less than ten seconds previously were already nothing more than scars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai people! So last chapter I was in such a rush to upload that I neglected to ask you to PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS! Because it's what makes me know that people like/ dislike what I'm writing and if I don't know if people like it then I won't know if you want me to upload more which will make me sad 'cuz I'll think nobody likes my writing! :'( So please review! Or else I won't keep updating! And Yu-chan'll never get soba again!**

**Kanda: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**ShadowBear (me): Nothing Yu-chan!**

**Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DAMN PANDA!**

**Me: Eep! Usa-chan! Protect me! *hides behind Lavi***

**Lavi: Usa-chan? Hmmm... Cool! Wait what? Waaaaaaaaaah Moyashi-chan, Shadow-chan's using me as a meat shield!**

**Allen: I'm staying out of this.**

**Lavi: Moyashi-chan, you're so mean!**

**Me: No, he just values his safety. **

**Kanda: Like you clearly don't. Usagi, move out of the way.**

**Lavi: I can't! She cemented my feet to the ground!**

**Me: ... Ehe *sweatdrops, runs away with cement bucket***

**Kanda: GET BACK HERE! *tries to take off after me, faceplants***

**Lavi: Looks like we're both stuck here then. I know! I'll sing to pass the time! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S-**

**Kanda: DAMN YOU PANDA!**

**... Ehe. Aaaaaaaanyway, back to the story. Again, please review or I'll make Usa-chan and Yu-chan play strip poker with black Moyash-chan!**

* * *

**Maru's p.o.v.**

Ripping the bandages off my arms, I look down at the injuries. No surprise, they're already healing. Like they always do. Which probably also explains why my head stopped hurting and I didn't get dizzy when I stood up. I grab my shirt off of the cleaning rack and pull it back on. As I do so, I feel a sharp pain tearing through my stomach. The bandages turn bright red. Whatever the Noah used to gouge out part of my stomach, it was clearly covered in something that's slowing down the healing process. At least they didn't touch the injuries on my arms. Probably because they were already there. I really need to stop that. Eventually. I know my problems and emotional pain won't go away by doing it, but it's a distraction from them at least. Whatever. I'll worry about that later.

"Shit. That hurt." Oh crap. I didn't mean to mutter that. Now Lavi and Lenalee are running over panicked.

"You shouldn't have tried moving so much already! It's dangerous!" Lenalee said, worriedly. Now I feel bad for making them worry.

"Don't worry about it, the bleeding's already stopped. I heal fast." Ok, the first part was kind of a lie, but I have issues with infirmaries. They freak me out. I need to get out of here.

"You sure?" Lavi, of course I'm not bloody sure but I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about it." I should probably cut down on the lying too.

"Ok, if you say so…" Lenalee said, unsure. YES! FREEDOM!

"I do say so. Thanks!" I say, pulling away from them and continuing out of the infirmary. As I walk down the hall I smell food. FOOD. I think I'm gonna go get food right after I get my uniform from Komui. I'm actually pretty hungry. Right after this thought crosses my mind I reach Komui's office. I open the door. Komui turns around. He looks shocked but quickly hides the expression and immediately smiles.

"Hello, you must be Maru. I need to go over a few things with you. First, you need your uniform. Because of your, erm, circumstance, I've designed a uniform that has holes at the bottom of the sleeves that you can stick your thumbs into so the sleeves won't go up as easily. The bottom of the jacket is at the lower waist, there's a large hood and the jacket overall is rather skin tight, and as you can see it has the order's symbol and the usual silver trimmings and buttons. Under the jacket there's a tight fitting white button down short-sleeved shirt. Then there's black and silver combat boots and tight black pants." Looks great! I love my uniform so much it's not even funny. I take it from him happily.

"It's fantastic! Thanks!" He smiles.

"I'm glad you like it. The next thing I need to go over with you is about your synchronization level with your innocence. If you'll follow me." Oh. Ok! He's going up to a platform in the middle of the tower. As I follow him on to the platform, it sinks down until we come up to a blue… exorcist person thing. She's huge. Oh my god why's she picking me up? PUT ME DOWN! NOW!

"Er… Who is this? What's she doing? Komui?"

"Hello child. My name is Hevlaska. You have no reason to fear me, I won't hurt you."

"She's testing your innocence synchronization level. Don't worry, it won't take long." Good, cuz I'm hungry. Oh good she's already putting me down. Thank god.

"Your synchronization level is surprisingly high. It's already at 98." Wait out of 100? Wow.

"Alright. I think that's all for now, Maru. Later I will want to look at your weapon, though. But not right now, I'm afraid I don't have time. Any questions before you leave?" Wait when he brought up looking at my scythe did his glasses glint creepily?

"Not much. I just want to know two things. The first being; do I get a golem? And the second; Where's my room?"

"Oh, the golem. Yes, I almost forgot. Here you are." He says, pulling the golem out of his pocket. It's a metallic purplish-red with bat-shaped wings, a tail resembling a snow leopard's, and the Japanese kanji symbol for tiger on its 'body'. I take it from him.

"And as for your room your golem knows where to find it."

"Thanks!" I say as the platform stops. I get off and go get changed before leaving for the dining hall. I look in the mirror of the bathroom. Holy shit I love my uniform. FOOD!

Walking into the dining hall, I see the guy from earlier- Kanda, I think. Damn that name sounds familiar- talking to someone. Well, more like yelling at someone, actually. The kid has white hair and grey eyes, as well as a red scar on the left side of his face with a pentagram on it. He's approximately 5 inches shorter than I, and he's in the standard exorcist uniform.

"Shut up, baka Moyashi, nobody cares." Beansprout, huh? That nickname seems appropriate, he is pretty short.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN, NOT MOYASHI, FOR THE LAST TIME BAKANDA!" Ah, so Allen's his real name. BaKanda? Wow. That's a creative way of calling him an idiot. What's he doing taking out a katana in the middle of the cafeteria!? Allen just retorted, nothing worthy of skewering him. Whatever, the kid's not looking scared, I don't need to get involved. I'm just gonna get food. I walk up to the chef. He has purplish-pink hair, dark skin, and sunglasses.

"Hello. I'm Maru. I'm a new exorcist, I just arrived this morning." His face brightens immediately, coupled with an expression of recognition, as if I've met him before. He looks familiar too.

"Oh hello!~ It's nice to meet you, I'm Jeryy!~ So what can I get you, hon?~" He seems really… Flamboyant. I like him.

"I'd like five ebi tempura, three yakitori, pork ramen, four curry bread, two anpan, fifteen onigiri, ten mochi, twenty salmon nigiri, ten California rolls, five inari, and twenty-five dango. Oh and green tea please." Well, I did say I was hungry, did I not?

"Parasitic anti-akuma weapon, huh~?" What would give him that idea?

"Nope." I say happily. Now he looks shocked.

"… You sure you're gonna eat all that, hon~?"

"Yep." Why wouldn't I eat all of that!? It's all my favorite foods.

"… Okay…" He walks away, grabbing all of the ingredients.

10 minutes later

He's coming back with the food now. It smells amazing.

"Here you go hon!~"

"Thank you so much!"

"Sure thing!~" I turn around, carrying my mountain of food and walking over to the table where Kanda and shorty are arguing.

"Will you two calm down and stop arguing? It's starting to get irritating." What? It is. Kanda glares at me.

"This is none of your business. Stay out of it."

"Kanda, you made it my business when you started yelling so everybody could hear you and when you're arguing started ticking me off." Now he looks shocked. As does the rest of the people in the cafeteria. WHY IS MY BEHAVIOUR SO SHOCKING FOR EVERYBODY!?

"… How do you know my name?" HOW DO YOU THINK, DUMBASS!?

"Lavi and Lenalee told me when they saw me in the infirmary. You're lack of consideration gave me a concussion, by the way. You know, when I collapsed with my head hitting the concrete and you just stood there?"

"If you got a concussion then how are you walking around like nothing happened?" Wow. He looks a lot shorter up close.

"Oh hi! Allen, right? I heal really fast, that's all."

"Did Lavi and Lenalee tell you about me too?"

"No, I just walked in to the cafeteria right when you corrected Kanda about your name."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Maru. Nice to meet you. Anyway, could I sit here since I don't really know anybody else in the cafeteria?" My arms just started falling asleep and I feel like I've been deprived of food for ten days. Even though I haven't but whatever.

"Oh! Sure!" I like him. He's nice.

"Great!" I say, setting my mountain of food down on the table followed by me sitting in a chair and eating. OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST ONIGIRI IN THE WORLD. He sits down beside me, looking at the mountain of food.

"Are you a parasitic type?"

"Why does everybody think that!? No, I'm not."

"Really!? That's a lot of food for a non-parasitic type."

"Well then you might want to get used to it. I eat like this every day, three times a day."

"How do you stay so skinny when you eat so much food and you're not parasitic?"

"I have a _really_ good metabolism and I exercise very regularly."

"Wow." I still don't understand why everybody finds it so shocking but I'll figure that out later. The gash in my stomach should start healing soon now that I'm getting food in my system. Right on cue. It's tingling, meaning that it's closing up.

"'Bout bloody time." I mutter, a small amount of my accent peeking through.

"What?" Oh. Shorty heard me. I really need to think more sentences over before I say them.

"Nothing, it's just I have this really deep cut in my stomach and it just started healing, that's all. Damn Noah."

"The Noah!? What about them!?" Am I seriously that loud or does he just have supersonic hearing?

"Quiet down. I got attacked by three of them on my way here. One of them carved something into my stomach with some weird knife thing that was covered in something that slows down the healing process. That's all."

"Did they cut up your arms too? When you got here only half of them were new." Oh god. Kanda saw them. Shit.

"…Yes. Now change the subject." Shit. My voice quavered. That was an obvious lie and they know it. I can tell because Allen looks mortified and Kanda's giving me a disbelieving look.

"What kind of a dumbass do you take me for?" DID YOU REALLY NEED TO SAY THAT!?

"Tell anyone and I swear I will kill you." I say in a dangerously low, threatening voice.

"Che. Oh please. There's no way you could kill me. Your weak and you've had minimal training. I'm not weak and I've had a significant amount of training." WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU JACKASS!? My scythe is at his neck in seconds.

"Is that a challenge? My synchronization level is already at 98. I am not weak. Far from it. You were found by a general. You didn't have to train yourself. Someone else taught you. Someone else found your innocence for you. Someone else brought you here. I made myself stronger. You had help. You haven't forgotten the first eleven years of your life. You didn't have to put up with all the shit I was put through. So don't go acting all high and mighty and calling me weak. You're the weak one here. Not me. Call me weak again and I will send you to the infirmary for months." Again I'm speaking with the dangerously low voice. I immediately put the scythe back into its ring form, sit back in my seat and finish eating. I abruptly stand back up, take my tray of empty plates over to the kitchen, dropping them off, and then walk back out muttering about going to go train.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for today! Sorry if I stopped at a weird point, I'm not really good at figuring out where to end the chapters.**


End file.
